


renkotsu/ginkotsu is still real

by brightblackbird



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon - Anime, Fanmix, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: friendly mcfreaking reminder





	1. serious version

**Author's Note:**

> none of u deserve me but w/e here's this old thing just for posterity

([now also on playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/funnuraba/playlist/oh-my-god) because 8tracks is busy shitting itself to death)

[oh my god](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/oh-my-god?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	2. joke version

([rehosted on playmoss version](https://playmoss.com/en/funnuraba/playlist/renkotsuginkotsu-is-the-only-real-pairing-good-night))

 

[renkotsu/ginkotsu is the only real pairing good night](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/renkotsu-ginkotsu-is-the-only-real-pairing-good-night?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
